Sokrati
|conductor = Lefteris Halkiadakis|position = 8th|points = 69|previous = Charlie Chaplin|next = Autostop|image = Gr79.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'''Sokrati '''was the Greek entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1979 in Jerusalem performed by Elpida. The song is in praise of the philosopher Socrates, who is likened to a "superstar" in the lyrics. Mention is made of his trial and forced suicide, linking the Athenian citizens to Pontius Pilate, as a reference to them doing nothing to prevent his death. It was performed 7th on the night following Monaco and preceding Switzerland. At the close of voting, it finished in 8th place with 69 points. Lyrics |-|Greek= Theo, Theo, Theo, Theo de se lene Keria, keria, keria, keria de sou kaine Alla ta lo… ta lo… ta logia sou kaine Ki ako… ako… ako… akoma ta lene Sokrati esy souperstar Agnos kai kalos, o protos Christos Sokrati esy souperstar Me kapa zitianou gyrnouses Kai st’ aspra sou genia poulia Trigyro laos, ki esy agio fos Sokrati esy souperstar Gia agapi kai fos tous milouses Sofe ton sofon vasilia Theo, Theo, Theo, Theo de se lene Keria, keria, keria, keria de sou kaine Alla ta lo… ta lo… ta logia sou kaine Ki ako… ako… ako… akoma ta lene Sokrati esy souperstar Theo, Theo, Theo, Theo de se lene Keria, keria, keria, keria de sou kaine Alla ta lo… ta lo… ta logia sou kaine Ki ako… ako… ako… akoma ta lene Sokrati esy souperstar, souperstar, souperstar Pilatos laos, sou pire to fos Sokrati esy souperstar Ki i Athina pou toso agapouses Farmaki sou dinei pikro Pikri charavgi, orfaneve i gi Sokrati esy souperstar Tin ora pou esy xekinouses Na vreis ton aionio Theo Theo, Theo, Theo, Theo de se lene Keria, keria, keria, keria de sou kaine Alla ta lo… ta lo… ta logia sou kaine Ki ako… ako… ako… akoma ta lene Sokrati esy souperstar Theo, Theo, Theo, Theo de se lene Keria, keria, keria, keria de sou kaine Alla ta lo… ta lo… ta logia sou kaine Ki ako… ako… ako… akoma ta lene Sokrati esy souperstar, souperstar, souperstar |-|English= God, God, God, they never call you that Candles, candles, candles, they never light them for you But your words, words, they burn And still, still, still, they are quoted Socrates, you superstar Pure and good, the first Christ Socrates, you superstar You went round in a beggar’s clothing And there were birds in your white beard The crowd around you – you were a holy light Socrates, you superstar You talked to them about love and light The wisest man, the king of wisdom God, God, God, they never call you that Candles, candles, candles, they never light them for you But your words, words, they burn And still, still, still, they are quoted Socrates, you superstar God, God, God, they never call you that Candles, candles, candles, they never light them for you But your words, words, they burn And still, still, still, they are quoted Socrates, you superstar, superstar, superstar Pilate supporters took the light from you Socrates, you superstar And Athens, that you loved so much Gave you a bitter poison The break of day was bitter, the earth was orphaned Socrates, you superstar Your time had come You found the eternal God God, God, God, they never call you that Candles, candles, candles, they never light them for you But your words, words, they burn And still, still, still, they are quoted Socrates, you superstar God, God, God, they never call you that Candles, candles, candles, they never light them for you But your words, words, they burn And still, still, still, they are quoted Socrates, you superstar, superstar, superstar Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Greece Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1979